I Love You... Oop's, I Mean... Ahh, Never Mind...
by Delenn
Summary: Someone says their feelings to the wrong person at the wrong time. More like PG-15. Hints of subtext. Ares/Xena, Joxer/Other.


**Little Note: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Ares and Xena shippers club from going crazy!!   
  
Disclaimer: I get no profit from this story. The characters Ivan, John, and Avaleen, ECT as well as the story idea belong to ME!! The characters Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares ECT do not belong to me, (sadly) and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers and warnings. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story, and never will in any way, (another sad but true thing) so please don't sue me. I mean what would you get? Makeup? I don't think TPTB want my makeup!   
  
Authors note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, or of them having any past relationship is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. Ok, so just so you all know this is sortta Dramay. And I'm a card-carrying member of the IHG (I Hate Gabrielle) club, so you should fear for her character in my stories. Though I try not to openly bash her in this (or any) stories. There is a wedding at some point in this story. And seeing as I know very little about weddings, let alone Greek ones, I am going to just make it what I suppose most modern weddings are. Sorry, hope you'll bear with me!   
  
Dedications: This story is for Kat, Illy, Barb, Noie, Liz, SR, Ephiny4, Sara, Tali, Tareena, Maureen, Megan, Mel, Xtreme, Grey, Jules, Jason and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't! (Man I really should alphabetize)   
  
Warnings: Sex: Hinted and kissing. Subtext: Yes. Language: No. Violence: Mild. Emotional Hurt: Yes, probably left scars! Drama: Yes. Non-consensual sexual acts: Yes.   
  
MAJOR Warning!! This story has Lesbian themes and deals in detail with feelings of that type, if you are in anyway offended by this idea or by how I portray it... (I am Heterosexual so I really apologize to anyone I may have offended if I wrote it wrong! It wasn't intentional, I swear!) Then please leave now.   
  
More Author's Notes: Now, before all you shippers head for the hills, I PROMISE it's not what you think, just read it first, m'kay? I mean come on, those of you that know me know I would NEVER EVER write a subtext as main text story, same A/X as always, k? I tried to be very impartial when writing this story, for I really could care less what people's sexual preferences are and for this story I had to go into both Heterosexual and Homosexual relationships and feelings. Once again if any of the afore mentioned warnings OFFEND you in anyway then please don't read further!   
  
Rated: PG-13-15 maybe even R, probably not though.   
  
Summary: Someone says their feelings to the wrong person at the wrong time.   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *everyone still here claps***   
  


* * *

  
  


I Love You.... Oop's I Mean.... Ahh..... Never Mind!   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Morning:  
The water was see-through emerald green and it just begged to be swum in.... at least that's what Gabrielle thought and said. She continued to plead until Xena agreed to go swimming with Gabrielle. Xena stripped down to her shift and waded into the water. Gabrielle changed into her shift and waded into the water behind Xena. Xena started doing laps when Gabrielle announced "I'm going to see how far out I can swim, okay, Xena?"   
  
Xena nodded and continued swimming, her mind on other matters. Gabrielle had swam out quite far when her foot caught on something, she screamed "Xena... HELP!" just as she was pulled underwater by the tangly weed.   
  
Xena swam out to Gabrielle and dove underwater to get Gabrielle's foot out from the seaweed it was tangled in. She pulled Gabrielle's head above water and brought her back to land. Gabrielle's eyes were closed, but she started to choke. Xena slapped her on the back and Gabrielle spit up water, she coughed and opened her eyes. The first thing Gabrielle saw was Xena's concerned face peering down at her. Xena; who was leaning over Gabrielle, asked "Are you alright?" assured that her friend was indeed awake she added, "Don't ever do that again."   
  
Gabrielle whispered, "I love you."   
  
Leaned up and kissed Xena full on the mouth! Xena froze, she had never frozen in battle but this was a different type of problem, one that Xena never would have expected to happen. Gabrielle took this as a sign that Xena was just shy, and decided to take things a little further. When Xena felt Gabrielle's hand on her breast she jerked away, her eyes wide with shock. Xena couldn't believe this; she couldn't deal with this, not now! "No... No, no, no!"   
  
Gabrielle thought maybe she had moved to fast. "Oh I'm sorry, Xena, do you want to take things slower?"   
  
Xena just stared at this STRANGER that was Gabrielle. She couldn't believe this. '_Say something, just be blunt, you have to get out of here!_' Xena slowly backed a few steps away from Gabrielle and forced out "Uh..... Gabrielle... I'm not... like... That...." The words were harsher sounding then she had intended but now was not the time to deal with this.   
  
Gabrielle looked away, embarrassed and sad; she'd had a crush on Xena for over a year and now she realized that it was foolish of her to have ever thought that Xena could care for her more then just as friends. She had to repair this, and quick, she could see Xena backing away, her eyes wide and accusing like a frightened animal. "I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean it, Xena. I really didn't. Can we still be friends?" Somehow she didn't hold out much hope that Xena would say 'yes'.   
  
Xena backed away to where her leathers were. She threw on her leathers over her wet shift, forgetting her armor, and grabbing her sword and chakram stated, "I'm leaving."   
  
Gabrielle was confused '_Why is she leaving? I said I was sorry... Oh I hope I didn't make too big of a mistake!_' she asked "Oh... When are you coming back?"   
  
Xena saddled Argo, got on her horse and rode away. Leaving her armor and most of her weapons by the shore, to concerned with getting away to remember them. Gabrielle had a spark of realization as she cried after Xena's retreating back "Come back.... Xena, oh I'm so sorry!!" she sank into a heap and cried after her lost love, and prayed to whatever gods that were listening that Xena would be taken care of and would be okay until Gabrielle could find her.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Late Evening:  
Suddenly Argo stopped and Xena came out of her daze. Xena couldn't believe that it was already dark, '_How could I have rode that long without knowing it, and where am I?_' it took Xena a second to realize where she was, when she did Xena sighed and, in her emotionally distressed state, thought '_What in tartarus am I doing here? This just isn't my day! Here goes nothing._' Xena got off Argo and walked inside.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle sat dejectedly and tried to figure out when she had become such and idiot, '_How could I have ever thought that Xena LOVED me like I love her, and now I've made her leave. Oh I hope she hasn't done anything stupid!_'   
  
When Joxer showed up, smiling, '_Gabby! Just who I wanted to see, ooh I hope she's alone, then we can talk and-Bad Joxer, BAD!_' he greeted "What a surprise! How are you, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle, still too immersed in her thoughts to pay Joxer much attention, replied pitifully "Awful, just awful!"   
  
Joxer thought about what could be wrong, a cute pout on his handsome face, and asked "Is Xena here? She can probably make you cheer up; I'm no good at that kinda stuff. Hey don't cry, what, did I say something wrong?"   
  
Gabrielle, still sniffling, said "Joxer, you're my only friend right now, and I feel I can trust you. It's not you, Joxer, it's me, and I am a very bad person."   
  
Joxer cautiously picked Gabrielle up off the ground '_I didn't realize she was such a little thing!_' sat her on her bedroll and, wrapping his arms around her, geared himself up. '_Go on, you can do it ole' boy, tell her how you feel about her!_' He comforted "No you're not, Gabrielle, want to tell ole' Joxer all about it?"   
  
Gabrielle curled up, with Joxer's arms around her; she felt that she could tell him ANYTHING. "I-I-I told Xena that I... that I LOVED her!" it burst out more roughly then she had intended it.   
  
Joxer, who was in heavenly bliss, said "Yeah, as a friend, I know. What's really wrong?"   
  
Gabrielle slowly shook her head, wondering why Joxer had just stiffened against her. "No, not as a friend, I'm _in_ love with Xena. And I told her, and she, she, just...."   
  
Joxer jumped up, stopping Gabrielle in mid sentence. He felt the first shock of what Gabrielle was saying hit him in a wave, the force of which nearly knocked him over. Gabrielle asked, still confused. "Wh... Where are you going?"   
  
Joxer felt his heart tear into millions of shattered pieces as he absorbed what she was saying. The woman he loved was in love with another. WHY was she telling HIM, of all people, this? Joxer held back tears at Gabrielle's sweet and shocked look. '_Just like Xena to scoop her up before I could even say anything... I never had a chance._' He tried to feel good that Gabrielle was happy, but he couldn't quite feel that way so he faked it. "Bye, Gabrielle, you and Xena have a nice life. Congratulations." Turned and left, he HAD to get out of there before he started crying like a big baby.   
  
Gabrielle watched her only other REAL friend turn his back on her, just as Xena had done earlier, with that same look of confusion and pain. '_What have I done this time, what have I done to deserve this punishment? What do the gods have against me?_' Once again in a sobbing heap Gabrielle didn't even try to think.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Ares felt Xena's presence in his temple, their bond worked both ways. He jumped up, worried, something was wrong, why was she even at one of his temples? Zeus gave Ares a wilting look "As I was saying... Ares, are you paying attention? You've missed far to many meetings of late. As has Artemis--"   
  
Artemis snapped out of her daze '_Damn it! I'm busy, why do I even have to come to these things? Why can't dad ever understand that I hate these boring topics, so I'm not wisdom, like Athena, but that doesn't make me stupid!_' she protested "My Amazons are dying! I have to care for them, train them and cure them! I can't do that stuck at meetings that have nothing to do with me!"   
  
Zeus switched his gaze to his daughter '_Why do the good ones get disrespectful as they get older? Ares I expect this from, but not my Artemis. She must have gotten it from her mother, because it doesn't come from me!_' he bellowed, loud enough to make the earth shake. "ENOUGH! I am enforcing a punishment, from now on every time you are late for a meeting for whatever reason you will be moved to the meeting no matter what you are doing and you will sit in this:"   
  
Zeus made a small baby chair appear in the middle of the room and all the gods gasped, terrified. "Have I made my point? There will be NO exceptions."   
  
Ares sighed, sat back down and tried to hurry through this meeting. Only one thought going through everyone's mind, '_Damn you Zeus! We have more important things to do then this!_'   
  


~(*)~

  
  
A wet and very tired looking Xena walked into the temple and headed straight to Ares' room, just daring anyone to try and stop her. Unfortunately a new and very haughty priest walked up to her and said "If you want to make an... uh... offering you're going the wrong way. You can't go in there." He looked Xena up and down lustfully.   
  
Xena glared at the stupid little man that was blocking her way. '_He DARES to deny ME entrance?_' Xena growled at his expression '_What, do I have a sign on me saying 'Available' I can't deal with this guy, not now..._' trying to push the priest aside, she said "Oh I am not here to make an 'offering' I want to talk to Ares, now where is he?" She knew it was a long shot that he was in a temple, but it was worth a chance.   
  
The priest, Ivan, stood against the doors to Ares' throne room with his arms stretched out, so she couldn't get past him. He explained, as he would to a child, "You can't go in there! Now if you aren't making an offering I'm afraid you must leave."   
  
Xena sneered, "You DARE to deny ME entrance anywhere?"   
  
Ivan asked "And who're you that you question ME?" This woman was starting to irritate him.   
  
Xena looked at Ivan like he was mad, but simply stated "Me? I'm Xena... Now let me THROUGH!" Her patience was wearing thin, she was having a bad day, and she didn't have much patience, even on a good day.   
  
Ivan had not heard of Xena, probably one of the few people in Greece who hadn't, so he did not care on hearing her name. Several other priests that remembered the warrior princess scurried away hurriedly. Ivan said "So? If you won't leave on your own, I'll have to force the matter."   
  
Xena smiled "Oh, please do!" She needed to release some tension, and finishing this scum off would do nicely, that was until she could find Ares.   
  
They both drew their swords and were circling each other when the head priest of the temple came into the room, having been summoned by the priests that had left. The head priest, John, ordered, "Ivan, stop this. Get back to your duties!"   
  
Ivan spat out, never taking his eyes from Xena, "Go away, old man, I'll deal with the intruder."   
  
John, who didn't like being disrespected, said, "You forget yourself, Ivan, I'm head priest here, and you'll do as you're told. Now go, before I decide to let her finish you off."   
  
Ivan muttered something unflattering but sheathed his sword and left. Xena also sheathed her sword and tried to get out of battle mode. John said "My apologies, m' lady, if you want anything don't hesitate to ask." He bowed to Xena and stepped aside so she could get through.   
  
Xena nodded sharply and, pushing open the great double doors, headed into Ares' throne room.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena walked through the throne room and straight to where Ares' room was. She opened the doors to his room and found a VERY worried Ares staring at her. Xena didn't even try to explain, "Is it alright if I just stay with you for a little bit? You know, as friends?"   
  
Ares brow crinkled in worry, whatever this was, it was big, especially if Xena was coming to him, but now was not the time to ask questions he could find them out later. "Of course, Princess, here, I'll get you out of those wet clothes."   
  
Xena raised an eyebrow, she could still think enough to be wary, she growled out a warning "Ares...."   
  
Ares chuckled, "Nothing sinister, my dear, I just noticed that you were wet." he waved his arm and Xena was in a beautiful long red silk dress. He wondered absently where her armor was.   
  
Xena commented dryly "Not bad..."   
  
Ares joked, wondering when she was going to tell him why she was there. "Well I DO try."   
  
Xena sat down on Ares' bed and just tried to relax, '_What am I even doing here?!_' She questioned herself. "For a dress... Not much has changed here." Xena wondered if that sounded as stupid as she thought.   
  
Ares grinned, trying to keep the atmosphere light, he waved his arm again and Xena was back in her regular leather, which was now dry. "I try not to redecorate, incase my sister gets any ideas. Not to sound inhospitable, my dear, but is there any particular reason that you are here?"   
  
Xena considered saying nothing, but for some odd reason she felt the need to talk to someone she could trust and she knew she could trust Ares. She wasn't sure how, but there it was. "There...Gabrielle.... I needed to get away for a bit." Suddenly a thought came into her head, she had been gone a long time. "You don't mind, do you?"   
  
Ares said, serious now, something was really wrong if Xena was that unsure of herself. "Of course not, Xena. Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Xena sat down next to Ares, and explained, trying not to think about it too much. "Gabrielle and I were swimming, her foot caught on some seaweed and she started to drown. I saved her and asked if she was all right. Gabrielle told me that she was _in_ love with me..." Xena was in too much shock to even REMEMBER the kiss, or Gabrielle's straying hand. "I just can't believe it, we've been friends for years, I never would have thought that she felt that way. It's like Gabrielle's a total stranger now. I feel..." Xena searched for the right word. "BETRAYED."   
  
Ares pulled Xena close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should say something, or not, this could be a tricky situation. He also knew that what Xena hated most was betrayal. Luckily for him, Xena recovered quickly, she attempted to smile, failed, and said "But I don't want to think about that. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."   
  
Ares watched rather stunned as Xena laid down on _his_ bed, and shut her eyes as if she was asleep. Ares said "Xena, this is _my_ room."   
  
Xena opened her eyes and almost pouted, "Can't I stay, please?"   
  
Ares sighed, he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything, '_All she needs is time, and I have lots of time._' And to tell the truth he was rather stunned that Xena had said please. "Fine, fine. You do have a room here though..."   
  
Xena actually smiled, "I know. But I like it here so much better...."   
  
Ares was just about to disappear, he didn't want Xena to feel uncomfortable, he didn't want to miss this chance to prove himself to her, when a hand on his arm stopped him "Stay."   
  
Ares raised an eyebrow. Xena rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow. "I mean to talk or something."   
  
Ares chuckled; Xena really had too much control over him. Xena lay back down, Ares lay next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Goodnight, Xena." He had never thought he would have her back in his arms especially after all he'd done to her over the years.   
  
Xena smiled, she felt so safe when Ares was around. All the images that she didn't want to see just melted away. She didn't think about Ares being her enemy, because that just didn't matter right now. "Goodnight, Ares."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Night:  
Gabrielle wasn't sure what to do; she wasn't even sure where anyone was. The growling of her stomach and the fact that it was dark abruptly forced Gabrielle to do _something_. She got up and, starting a fire, cooked some leftover fish from the morning. She would have to go somewhere tomorrow. Gabrielle hadn't been alone sleeping out doors in a very long time, the silence was bugging her, and she was lonely and scared. So Gabrielle started talking to herself to keep herself from thinking too much. "I wonder where Xena is.... Maybe she's in Amphipolis with her mom. Maybe she's visiting the Amazons.... The AMAZONS! Why didn't I think of that before? What a perfect place for me to go. I can stay with my sister Amazons until I find Xena. Well no use going anywhere tonight. I'll head towards Amazon territory first thing in the morning. Then I can call Hercules and Iolaus, they're still my friends, and get them to help me track Xena down! Maybe I can even ask the Goddess Artemis for help. Or maybe the Goddess Athena! Hades, I could probably even ask Ares!" Gabrielle laughed at her last thought.   
  
"Man I am being silly, ask Ares...." Still laughing and with a plan of action Gabrielle felt much better.   
  
She ate her food and, putting out her little fire, curled up in her bedroll and went to bed. Thinking how her feelings for Xena had caused her two best friends to just up and leave.... though she couldn't understand why they had left... Well not entirely that is.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Joxer had reached Corinth and was staying with some friends. He just couldn't believe that Xena and Gabrielle were.... Well... He just couldn't believe it. It never occurred to Joxer that something could be wrong. '_So ole' boy this is your own fault, you should have told Gabrielle how you felt long ago, maybe then she would have loved you.... Now you're just delusional. Gabrielle loves Xena, she could never love someone as stupid as me compared to Xena. I don't even have a chance. Man I bet Hercules and Iolaus are gonna be shocked. Well maybe not, I always got an odd vibe from those two. Why can't I be happy for Gabrielle, all I've ever wanted is for her to be happy, and she is. Well maybe not all I've wanted; I wanted her to be happy with ME. Well you can't get everything you want I guess. Wow I would never have even thought that they would become a couple. Why can't I just be happy for Gabrielle? Because you are a no good scum who is very selfish. I am NOT selfish. Yes you are, you aren't happy for them because you didn't get what YOU wanted. Oh my gods, I AM selfish. How can I be thinking of myself, I have to go back and tell Gabby.... I mean Gabrielle, that I am happy for her. That 'a boy, you can do this Joxer! Oh who am I kidding? No I can't! I should just stay here so I don't interrupt the wedding or make a fool of myself or anything._' Sighing Joxer lay down and tried to go to sleep, it was very late.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Morning:  
Xena woke up to the wonderful feeling of being safe. She was still in her leathers, and she was relieved. Some of her senses coming back to her Xena realized that she would have been easy pray, but Ares hadn't taken advantage of her. Maybe the whole 'have to be enemies' thing was a tad overrated. She rolled over to see that Ares was also sleeping, that was odd seeing as gods rarely slept, and he looked so handsome sleeping. Ares said, sensing her awake and not even bothering to open his eyes. "Are you awake already? It's too early to get up."   
  
Xena blushed slightly realizing that she had been staring at Ares. She had forgotten that he wasn't a morning person. "Yes I am, and it is not early! I can't believe I slept in so late! Now get up!"   
  
Ares opened one eye, saw that Xena was already wide-awake, sighed and slowly sat up. Xena smiled, that dazzling smile that you could just melt when you saw, and said "Better! Now I was thinking... if I am going to be here for a while... I want some of my old stuff. Can you bring it here? And I think I left my armor and some of my weapons at camp, can you bring them too?"   
  
Ares shook his head; Xena was already wide-awake and giving out orders. Waving his hand Xena was dressed in a black, sleek, long, long-sleeved dress. It had been one of her favorites. Xena smiled, for once not minding being in a dress, "It still fits."   
  
Ares said, thinking how much he wanted to kiss her. "Yes, I see, and you still look as beautiful as always. Your stuff is in your room. Now let me go back to sleep?" He didn't really hold out much hope that she would, but he had to ask.   
  
Xena looked at him in mock shock "NEVER! You have to come show me around, I haven't been here in the longest time and you MUST have changed some things!"   
  
Ares said "Fine, where do you want to go first?" He could see sadness in her eyes despite her cheery manor, and he didn't want her to be sad.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Afternoon:  
Gabrielle, who had been traveling all day, reached Amazon territory thanks to the directions of several merchants, travelers and farmers that she had met along the way. Amazons flew out of the trees soundlessly and bowed, Gabrielle smiled and said "Take me to Regent Ephiny, then freshen my room, I am tired from my long journey."   
  
Most of the amazons scurried away to fallow their queen's orders; the rest escorted Gabrielle to the regent's quarters. Walking into Ephiny's room Gabrielle said "Ephiny, sister Amazon, I feel in need of a friend and I want to talk to someone. You are going to be that someone."   
  
Ephiny turned to her queen, bowed, '_The bard is hardly ever here, still a child really, she was even married, not even an Amazon by blood and she STILL is queen!_' and asked "Is that an order, my queen?" If it wasn't Ephiny wanted to stick the bard's head on a pike.   
  
Gabrielle broke down into a sobbing heap; Ephiny held her and comforted her. Gabrielle said "I feel so, so, so LOST. Xena left, she just left, and then Joxer left too. And I was all by myself!"   
  
Ephiny sighed sympathetically, perhaps she could put up with this girl as long as she wasn't putting on airs. "I know the feeling, I had a lover leave once too, but then he was a man. Men are easier to get to stay because they are afraid to go, but women, we just leave."   
  
Gabrielle looked up at Ephiny "You think me and Xena were...?"   
  
Ephiny blushed, inwardly her opinion of Xena improving drastically, though she wondered why Xena put up with the bard if that wasn't the case. "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought..."   
  
Gabrielle shrugged sadly "No it's ok, I wish it was like that, but Xena doesn't feel the same way."   
  
Ephiny patted Gabrielle's shoulder "Some women only like men."   
  
Gabrielle said "But we were SOUL mates. I thought that meant something. What about you...?"   
  
Ephiny blushed again, wondering when the incessant questioning would stop. "I'm one of those women that only likes men. Which is odd in the Amazon nation, but then everyone has different preferences. Lots of women here never date at all."   
  
Gabrielle said, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have mentioned anything at all. "Oh, I see. Maybe I should stay here till I can track Xena down."   
  
Ephiny asked, not wanting to sick the blonde bard on Xena unless it was necessary. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Tracking Xena down I mean?"   
  
Gabrielle was indignant "Of course it is, good evening, Ephiny."   
  
Gabrielle stalked out the door, and Ephiny looked on shaking her head, she had a bad feeling about this.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Evening:   
Joxer sighed, he was just picking at his food. Joxer's friend, Ava, asked "Joxer, what's wrong, you aren't eating anything... Is the food alright?"   
  
Joxer sighed again, he just couldn't get over Gabrielle, he was trying, but it wasn't working. "It's fine, I'm just not really hungry, may I be excused?"   
  
Ava pouted her cherry lips, "Of course, Joxer."   
  
Joxer got up and headed out to the garden.   
  
When Joxer had gone Ava's father, Ogden, said. "Why don't you go cheer Joxer up? Your mother and I have known Joxer since he was a child, and we hate to see him sad. However, food comes before most things, and seeing as you are finished with dinner you may go cheer him up."   
  
Ava smiled daintily, she loved her mother and father dearly and therefore liked all their friends, but she had always had a crush on Joxer. She felt he was a very handsome young man, though he was older then her, and was thrilled that he considered her one of his friends. "Yes, papa, whatever you want." With that she skipped out of the room.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Late Evening:  
Joxer was sitting in the garden feeling sorry for himself, he felt like Gabrielle was a complete stranger now, whereas he used to feel so close to her. He was startled from his thoughts when Ava sat on the bench next to him. "What's wrong, Joxer, you look so dreadfully sad."   
  
Joxer was pulled from his thoughts as he said, "It's not really something you'd understand, Ava."   
  
Suddenly Ava felt a surge of anger go through her, she'd show him just what she understood. Standing before him, pushing out her chest and standing her full 5'4, Ava stated, "I'm not the child you used to know, Joxer. I'm 19, I'm not a baby, don't treat me as such."   
  
Joxer looked up at the girl, '_No, woman._' he corrected himself, in front of him. Her beauty suddenly struck him, as though he had never properly seen the woman before. She was rather stunning, even in her plain dress; she had cherry colored lips, dark blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Her hair was a warm golden brown, almost the color of honey. '_I've been so infatuated by Gabrielle, I've never stopped to pay Ava any attention before._' He regained the power of speech and said "I'm so sorry, Avaleen, I know you are not a child, you are a beautiful young woman. And I am honored that you care so much." Joxer spoke without thinking, and sounded like his poetic self, instead of the bumbling idiot he usually sounded like when he tried to impress Gabrielle.   
  
Ava blushed; he had used her full name for the first time. '_Joxer, you look so handsome in the moonlight. Why oh why do you always have to be so infatuated with that BLONDE!_' Ava said with more seriousness then she thought she possessed "You can tell me, Joxer, I'll understand. Or at least listen."   
  
Joxer looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and was so bedazzled by her that he just started talking without really thinking. "Oh, Avaleen.... There's this woman I know, Gabrielle, I've told you about her. I thought she was the most wonderful woman in the world," He choked on tears.   
  
Ava's heart fell, she thought venomously '_Her again! Will I forever hear about HER!_' Joxer regained his voice and finished. "But she was in disguise, I never really knew this woman at all. Now I realize that and find myself standing in front of the most beautiful and kind and wonderful woman in the world."   
  
Ava's couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought it must be a trick of her imagination. '_Is it really true? Am I finally rid of her? Does Joxer really feel the way I feel?_' Joxer pulled Ava down next to him, and said, expressing the truest feelings he knew. "Avaleen... I know I'm older then you, and not handsome at all. But all I know is that you are the most perfect person I have ever met..."   
  
Ava parted her lips unconsciously; her breathing became shallow... could her wildest fantasy be coming true? Joxer, receiving no response from Avaleen, continued more bumbling fashion. "I mean... uh... well... you see.... That, ah, that is if... if you'll.... you'll..."   
  
Avaleen, realizing that she would have to make the first move, leaned in and kissed Joxer, stilling his comments. Joxer kissed Avaleen passionately for a moment, and then pulled away. Avaleen looked hurt, but Joxer explained "I've known your parents since I was a baby, I would never want to go farther then that for now, Ava. I don't want to-to uh encroach.... umm... any boundaries... you understand d-d-don't you?"   
  
Ava smiled, he was such a gentleman. "Oh Joxer, of course I do, that is so sweet, you are so sweet. But...."   
  
She kissed him lightly a few times, and then they held hands and walked inside to talk to Ava's parents. Then and there Joxer decided that he was happy for Gabrielle, and he was going to congratulate her, REALLY congratulate her.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Night:  
Ares and Xena came back to his room after spending the day walking around and trying to keep the atmosphere cheery. They had even gone over some old battle plans for fun. Ares was starting to realize just how hard it was to keep everything light and happy, it wasn't in his nature, and was, in his opinion, rather boring. Finally, late that evening, Ares decided that they had to talk. He cautiously said, "Xena, sweet, I think we need to talk."   
  
Xena asked, '_I wonder if he's mad because I disagreed with him about some battles? Well if he is then it's his loss... Right?_' still somewhat cheerful, "What about?"   
  
Ares was still cautious, but his curiosity got the better of him. "About Gabrielle."   
  
Xena frowned this was not what she had expected. "What about HER?"   
  
Ares knew he was treading on dangerous territory, but he had to get Xena to talk. "About what happened before you came here..."   
  
Xena sat down on a couch, suddenly seeming sadder then angry "I told you everything."   
  
Ares said "Xena..."   
  
Xena jumped up and abruptly screamed, "I said I ALREADY told YOU EVERYTHING!!"   
  
Ares back away with his hands up in a calming gesture, wondering what it was that had that strong of a reaction in his princess. "Whoa, relax, I was just asking."   
  
Suddenly Xena broke down in tears and her legs went weak, Ares caught her and set her down on the bed. Quietly saying "It's ok, tell me what happened... it's ok, everything will be alright." He wondered at where this comforting side of him had come from.   
  
Xena managed to stop crying as she finally relayed the whole story to Ares. Who listened, and then curled up with her after she had finished talking and kept whispering, "It's going to be alright now. Just relax and go to sleep." Though inwardly he was plotting something mean to do to the bard for hurting his Xena.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Morning:  
Gabrielle woke up sunny and happy. But that only lasted a moment, then all her troubles came crashing down around her. She went through most of the morning without really feeling anything, just going along with the Amazonian rules. Towards the late morning Gabrielle was informed that a man and young woman were waiting at the gate. The man was asking to see her. Gabrielle looked at the young Amazon strangely and asked, "I don't know anyone like that. But I shall address them, as the queen here. Show them to my quarters. NOW!"   
  
The young Amazon scurried away and then returned a few minutes later. "Our lady queen, the people are here...." And she left again.   
  
Gabrielle lazily looked up and took in the pretty young woman. Then she noticed the man and was shocked to find she recognized him "Joxer?"   
  
Joxer smiled, he was a little nervous being in an Amazon camp. "Hey Gabrielle, I think we need to talk...." He turned to the young woman "Avaleen, you don't mind leaving us alone for a bit, do you?"   
  
Ava wanted to scowl at the woman she had hated for so long, but Joxer had explained everything to her, and she knew he wouldn't betray her. Ava let go of Joxer's hand and walked outside of Gabrielle's hut. Gabrielle asked, "You think you can just walk back now and say 'we need to talk', please! When I needed to talk you left, why should we talk now?"   
  
Joxer rushed ahead, he wondered where Xena was, but decided she must be off hunting or something. "Gabrielle, please, just hear me out?"   
  
Gabrielle reluctantly gave in and nodded. Joxer continued, "I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions. I really do wish you and Xena the best. And I hope you have a happy life together... I was being selfish, letting my feelings for you get in the way of your happiness. I'm sorry."   
  
Tears streaked down Gabrielle's cheeks, it started to fit a little better as she got one more piece of the puzzle. "Oh Joxer, is that really what you think? How you feel?"   
  
Joxer frowned, puzzled by this statement. "Yes it's what I think.... Why? And I admit I-I did have cer-certain feelings for you-you that were more then.... then... friendship. But I'm over them."   
  
Gabrielle said, "Oh Joxer, it's not like that at all. I told Xena how I felt... No, let me finish.... And she just LEFT; she said something about not feeling the same and just LEFT! Without so much as a goodbye! I only care for you as a friend Joxer, and I'm glad you feel the same now."   
  
Joxer wrapped his arms around Gabrielle. "Oh Gabby, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Shhhh.... It'll be ok."   
  
Gabrielle stopped crying after a few minutes and said, "That was what you came here to say, wasn't it? You probably want to leave now. With your girlfriend?"   
  
Joxer sighed and let go of Gabrielle, he was very happy with Ava. "Yes, yes. Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"   
  
Gabrielle forced a smile "Of course I will, I have friends here too. Now go, Joxer!"   
  
Joxer gave Gabrielle one last hug and left with Avaleen. Gabrielle gave a sigh of relief, she hadn't told Joxer that she was gonna try to find Xena, she didn't want him 'helping' her. Now that he was gone she could get back to her plans.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena awoke still in Ares' arms. She felt much better after talking things over. '_Talk about it, move on, get over it, forget, have some fun. I like this._' Xena thought as she turned over and smiled at Ares, who was already awake and playing with her hair. Ares grinned charmingly "Good morning, feeling better today?"   
  
Xena nodded, she was still a little unsure of herself, it was strange to say the least to find your enemy your comforter and your friend your betrayer. "Much. Am I taking you away from your 'duties' too much? Because I will be fine on my own if you have any wars to handle."   
  
Ares rolled his eyes, wondering if this was going to have any lasting effects on Xena. "If there was any war I had to handle I would simply bring you with me. I have to keep my princess happy, now don't I? But there hasn't been much going on, at least nothing my idiot nephew Strife can't handle. I'm afraid, my dear, that you are stuck with me."   
  
Xena thought '_Ooh, I love it when he calls me that... Come on, Xena, get a hold of yourself, this is ARES here._' she teased "Oh JOY, you mean I can't get rid of you?"   
  
Ares chuckled, happy to see Xena starting to return to herself, even if it was slight. "Nope, I'm at your service..."   
  
Xena asked, teasing "Oh really?"   
  
She leaned over and kissed Ares. When she pulled away Ares asked, more then a little shocked that she had just kissed him "What was that for?"   
  
Xena said, suddenly wondering why they hadn't kissed before now. "For being here and because I felt like it."   
  
Ares smiled, and briefly thought how interesting it was that they were already in bed. '_Smart move taking it slow._' he said "In that case...."   
  
Ares kissed Xena passionately then moved down, kissing Xena's neck, then above her chest plate.   
  
Xena pulled Ares' head up and kissed him. While her hands tore off his vest. Ares' tongue slipped inside Xena's mouth and their tongues battled. They only broke the kiss for air and Xena stated breathlessly "This doesn't mean I'm coming back to be a warlord."   
  
Ares smiled at her and truthfully said, "The thought never even crossed my mind."   
  
Xena growled "It better not have..."   
  
Ares kissed Xena again and with a thought their clothes disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Afternoon:  
Gabrielle finished her duties and walked to Ephiny's room very determined. She walked in without knocking and said "Ephiny, I am going to look for Xena, I need a horse and an Amazon escort. While I am gone, you are in charge."   
  
Ephiny looked up from a petition she was signing and thought '_Yay, she's going away! I'm rid of her for awhile, please don't come back, please don't come back!_' though she only said "Of course, my queen. We will all sorely miss you and wish you good luck." '_Yeah, like a sore that won't go away._'   
  
Gabrielle said, not even bothering to see what Ephiny was singing "Thank you Ephiny... Well, move it! I don't have all day! I'll be in my room waiting."   
  
Ephiny walked out to follow Gabrielle's 'requests' thinking '_That little bard better watch it, thank the gods she's leaving!_' Gabrielle also walked out and went back to her room to wait. When her party arrived she set out on her search.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Evening:  
Xena, her head on Ares' chest, asked, "Do you think we should go anywhere?"   
  
Ares joked, "You mean get out of bed? No, not really...."   
  
Xena smiled "I agree..."   
  
And kissed Ares. They were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when Strife appeared in the room "Uh, Uncle, I got a problem.... Whoa, sorry to interrupt!"   
  
Ares and Xena stopped kissing and looked up. Xena smiled evilly "Strife, I haven't seen you in a very long time."   
  
Strife recognized Xena and squirmed, last time he had seen her she had beat him up rather badly. Though he had a hard time averting his eyes. Ares wondered, for the zillionth time, where the Hinds blood dagger was, if only to get rid of Strife. He growled. "What is it Strife, I'm rather... busy... at the moment."   
  
Strife hoped from foot to foot nervously, it was hard enough telling Ares that you'd messed up, but to disturb him on top of that was down right dangerous. He had to keep telling himself '_Don't Look at Xena, don't look at Xena, you looked you idiot! Don't look!_' Simply to try to avoid any further injury "Well, Uncle, You know that war I was taking care of... By Corinth... Well... We're sortta losing."   
  
Ares looked at Strife like he was insane, he followed Strife's gaze and felt his anger rising even more, '_How DARE he look at my Xena!_' Ares bellowed. "STRIFE, HOW COULD YOU BE LOSING? I HAD THE WHOLE PLAN WRITTEN OUT FOR YOU, IT WAS A SURE WIN!!"   
  
Strife cowered from across the room. Xena glared at Strife; until he looked away from her and then she said, "Calm down, Ares. Just go and fix whatever's wrong then when you get back we can take up where we left off. Hurry."   
  
Ares gave Xena a goodbye kiss, appeared out of bed fully dressed and, grabbing Strife by the arm, disappeared while Strife yelped in pain. Xena sighed and looked for her robe. It was on a chair by the bed. She slipped on her robe and, getting out of bed, went to take a bath.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
First Gabrielle went to Corinth, having heard that Hercules and Iolaus were there traveling with a woman. When she got to Aclame's house she found a strange woman answering the door. Nebula asked, looking over the strange woman and group of amazons warily, "Yes, what can I do for you?"   
  
Gabrielle wondered, '_So this is what Hercules has stopped to? That is sad._' eyeing the pirate up and down distastefully she asked. "I am Gabrielle, queen of the amazons. Have you seen Xena?"   
  
Iolaus came up behind Nebula, wondering '_Who can it be, ooh I hope it's not one of my old girlfriends!_' and he asked "Who is it, Nebula?"   
  
Upon seeing Gabrielle Iolaus looked mildly worried, '_Ooh, it IS one of my old girlfriends! I wonder if I can pass it off that we were just friends..._' he said "Gabby! Hi, what is it? Where's Xena?"   
  
Nebula nudged Iolaus in the ribs '_Why is it taking him so long to introduce me?!_' he looked guilty and added "Ohh, sorry, Nebula, meet my friend Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is my girlfriend, Nebula."   
  
Gabrielle thought '_Girlfriend? When did he get over me! It seems I'm that FORGETTABLE! And look how low his tastes have gotten!_' she only said "Hi Nebula, Iolaus. I'm guessing you haven't seen Xena? You don't know where she is, do you?"   
  
Iolaus and Nebula shook their heads, and Nebula said "Sorry, Amazon queen."   
  
Gabrielle smiled fakely, disappointed that her search was so far turning up nothing. "Bye."   
  
Gabrielle and the 12 amazons accompanying her turned and left.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Night:  
Joxer had taken Avaleen back to her house and was heading to Hercules' mom's house. He had heard that was where Hercules was and it was pretty close by. But having been riding for just an hour, and still having another half-hour's ride before he reached Hercules' mom's house Joxer's thoughts drifted back to his lovely Avaleen. Who had bid him farewell with tears shining in her dark blue eyes. Joxer tried to focus '_I wish I were at Hercules' already. I mean I still have to find Xena and tell her about Ava. I suppose I'll have to make this trip again when we set a date for the wedding... Oh don't be silly, you haven't even asked Ava yet! Oh Ava, she has such pretty, DARK blue eyes. When she's mad they look black, like the night sky. SNAP out of it, Joxer, you are headed to see Hercules and Iolaus, stop thinking about Avaleen!_' Joxer spent the next half an hour trying to NOT think about Avaleen, who his thoughts kept drifting back too. When he reached Hercules' mom's house he stabled his horse, knocked and waited for an answer. Hercules answered and was thrilled to see his old friend. "Joxer! How nice to see you, come in, come in. You have to see my mother, and Iolaus, and Nebula!"   
  
Joxer smiled but declined "I just wanted to tell you that I am no longer traveling around, I'm settling down with my girlfriend. I'll be on my way. Do you know where Xena is?"   
  
Hercules wouldn't take no for an answer. "No, come in, stay the night at least. There's plenty of room, and it's late, no use riding in the dark. Gabrielle was here about Xena... but I'll only tell you about that if you agree to stay the night. And congratulations on settling down!"   
  
Joxer sighed and gave in "Fine, fine. As long as it's not an inconvenience..."   
  
The two men walked inside Aclame's house.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle and her escort reached Cyrene's inn after riding all night. Gabrielle walked in with her Amazons and looked for Cyrene, she spotted Xena's mother behind the check out counter. Gabrielle walked up to her and asked rather bluntly "Cyrene, is Xena here?"   
  
Cyrene looked up and was briefly scared until she recognized Gabrielle "Gabrielle, hi! No, Xena's not here.... why would you ask... why isn't she with you?"   
  
Gabrielle said, despair creeping into her normally cheery voice. "We had a fight, and I'm looking for her. But I honestly don't know where to go, I asked Hercules, I asked Joxer, and now I've asked you. Where else could Xena possibly be?"   
  
Cyrene bit her lip, wondering if she was just being paranoid. "Why don't I get you and your friends some rooms for the rest of the night, free of charge? Umm.... Gabrielle.... have you thought that.... uh... maybe... maybe Xena is somewhere else?"   
  
Gabrielle asked her worry now clearly visible in her voice. "Where else? Yes that would be nice, thank you Cyrene."   
  
Cyrene said, rather curious as to what her daughter and Gabrielle had fought about. "Uh, you know.... if Xena's mad and confused who or what might she go back to?"   
  
Gabrielle realized what Cyrene meant and gasped "Oh, Cyrene, not that! Not HIM! Maybe I should stay the night, I need to think of how to deal with this!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Morning:  
Joxer sat around the breakfast table with his friends, Nebula was out visiting some of her new friends in the town, she was settling in quite nicely. Iolaus had just finished telling how him and Nebula met, and Hercules was talking about some girl he had met when Iolaus had been dead. "Yep, Morrigan is one of a kind."   
  
Joxer asked, intrigued about this strange redhead, but ashamed of it. "Where exactly did you meet her?"   
  
Hercules said, sighing as he wished he could have both Morrigan and Iolaus. "Erie, when Iolaus died."   
  
Joxer and Iolaus looked up and asked, not wanting to seem stupid, but unable to contain themselves. "Erie?"   
  
Hercules rolled his eyes "You know, some foreign country, I think it's called Ireland, they worship different gods there. Eviler gods if that is possible, though I have a hard time believing that anyone is eviler then Ares and Hera. Morrigan was like that, not her fault, it's a family thing I think, but I changed her."   
  
Iolaus asked, wondering about this large part of his friend's life that he had missed. "What do you mean a family thing? You never told me this stuff about... Morrigan?"   
  
Hercules shook his head "Morrigan is a Demi-god, like me. At first I thought she was a full god, but she's only half."   
  
Joxer questioned, more confused now then ever. "So does she have your strength then?"   
  
Hercules explained patiently "Morrigan can move extremely fast if she wants to, she's not really that strong, though she is a warrior."   
  
Joxer patted Herc on the back "Man, doing the long distance relationship must be hard."   
  
Iolaus sighed, remembering just HOW hard it was, "Yeah me and Nebula tried that for awhile."   
  
Hercules said, appreciating the fact of being able to just talk with his friends, no warlords attacking. "Thanks, guys, but it will work out, nothing is going to change."   
  
They heard the door and Nebula walked in, smiling slightly, "Hey boys, Curly, time for us to get to work."   
  
They all walked outside where they were building a wall for Hercules' mom. (Sound familiar?)   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena awoke and stretched in her bed, wondering what was taking Ares so long. She was about to call him when she heard a priest coming towards her room. Xena put on her robe over her nightgown and got out of bed. The priest came in without knocking and Xena wasn't even sure if he had seen her. "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?"   
  
Ivan looked up at the woman in front of him; he still wasn't entirely sure why she was off limits. He tried to be nice "This isn't anyone's room, there's never anyone here."   
  
Xena smiled politely, she still hated this guy. "No, Ivan, I'm afraid to tell you that this is MY room, and I want to know why you are in it."   
  
Ivan squirmed; something about this woman frightened him, as much as he would never admit it. "I was just checking the rooms to make sure they're all set."   
  
Xena nodded, sensing his fear, she tried to be nice. "Well, then, get out of here."   
  
Ivan said, regaining his confidence '_It's just some haughty woman, you've dealt with lots of them._' He reminded himself, before saying. "You know, most people don't have their own rooms in temples, but you have your own even though I've never seen you before a few days ago."   
  
Xena nodded, avoiding the urge to hold him at sword point. "Yeah, well, just because you haven't seen me here before doesn't mean I haven't been here. And as to WHY I have my own room, that is none of your business."   
  
Ivan asked, suddenly offended but her lack of respect. "Don't start with me today, woman, I'd just throw you out..."   
  
Xena's eyes flashed, forgetting about trying to contain herself. "You just don't learn do you?"   
  
Ivan relented, realizing that this woman was bigger then him, as another idea entered his head... no one was around. "Well I COULD do something else...."   
  
Xena was about to kill the guy when a voice boomed from behind her. "YOU THINK THAT AGAIN AND YOU **WILL** BE ASHES!!"   
  
Xena turned '_Ares is back! Wait... I want to hurt this guy, not let Ares have all the fun!_' she frowned slightly "Ares! You're back...."   
  
Ares pulled Xena towards him protectively, and joked. "Nice to see you too, my dear."   
  
Xena smiled slightly as Ares put a protective arm around her shoulder. Ivan finally realized that this was his lord and sank into an ungraceful bow. "My lord, you grace me with your presence!"   
  
Xena sneered at Ivan "Oh, you are so lucky, I should just rip you to pieces right now...."   
  
Ares rose an eyebrow "Xena, aren't you supposed to be the good guy?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "But I want to KILL him, well maybe just torture him!"   
  
Ares asked again, his voice slightly sterner. "Xena...?"   
  
Xena sighed and crossed her arms over her chest unhappily. "Fine, fine, you get to have all the fun."   
  
Ivan was still mumbling something along the lines of "Oh my lord, your lowly servant begs forgiveness."   
  
Ares growled, turning from his princess to the priest. "Cut the crap, you must know that you are going to die?"   
  
Ivan said, still with his head on the ground. "If my lord will be so kind... What I've done is nothing short of normal, and this woman's first protected by John and now you, my lord, why?"   
  
Ares turned to Xena, who shrugged and said, "He doesn't recognize me, Ares, go ahead tell him just what he has done."   
  
Ares looked at Ivan and stated. "You don't know of Xena? My chosen, the former Destroyer of Nations, the Warrior Princess! And you insulted her, so you have to pay. Clear enough?"   
  
Ivan paled, he didn't get most of that except that she was a chosen, and from that he knew he was going to pay. "I-I'm so sorry my lord... I didn't-didn't know!"   
  
Ares rolled his eyes, why did they always think they could escape him? "You beg forgiveness for you're crime... Yadda, Yadda, Yadda."   
  
And one lightening bolt later Ivan was nothing but ashes, which soon disappeared. Xena laughed, finally getting over not killing Ivan like she had wanted to. "You are so over-protective of me, I could have handled him."   
  
Ares said, wondering if this was a bad sign that she had wanted to kill Ivan. "I'm sure you could have, sweet."   
  
Xena licked her lips "I was waiting for you, I thought you were going to 'hurry' back?"   
  
Ares explained, a slight pout to his handsome features. "I did, it took me most of the night just to figure out what Strife had done. The moron!"   
  
Xena purred, trailing her hand along Ares chest. "You seem upset, I'll have to do something to make you feel better."   
  
She pushed Ares down on the bed and kissed him passionately, discarding her robe, a few seconds later they disappeared and reappeared in his room, where nobody would be stupid enough to enter.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Afternoon:  
Gabrielle got dressed and made sure she had her staff. She quickly ordered, not wanting to waste any time. "Amazons, come with me."   
  
The Amazons mumbled, still somewhat sleepy from being overfed by Cyrene, she made some great meals. "Yes, my Queen."   
  
Cyrene wrung her hands worriedly as she asked, "Are you sure about this? Xena might not even be there?"   
  
Gabrielle said, a grim determination to her face, "Then we are going to ransack the place until he is forced to acknowledge us, then he WILL find Xena for us."   
  
Cyrene was still worried after all you don't just anger a powerful god, even if it IS to find Xena. "Be careful and take care of my baby!"   
  
Gabrielle and the amazons; armed to the teeth but still yawning slightly, marched out the door and headed out of town. Luckily one of the amazons knew where they were going. When they reached the temple they walked in and were met by a single priest. "Can I help you ladies? Artemis' temple is the other direction if that's where you're going."   
  
The Amazons looked to their queen, who nodded, and they surrounded the priest, bound and gagged him. They then continued on their way.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena stretched in Ares' arms, Ares was content just to have her in his arms, he smiled "Hello, sleep well?"   
  
Xena nodded, perfectly happy where she was, for the first time in ages she wasn't worried about... well... anything. "Sometimes I hate it that you gods don't sleep. I slept fine."   
  
Ares corrected her lightly "I do sleep sometimes, and I did catch a nap while you were asleep, you wear me out."   
  
Xena smiled wickedly "Oh really?"   
  
Ares said, a devilish grin on his face as well. "Yes really."   
  
Xena propped herself up on Ares' chest "Hmm..."   
  
Ares reached up, his arms encircling Xena's waist, and kissed her neck, working his way down. He stated "Your turn."   
  
Xena moaned "Ares...."   
  
Ares stopped kissing her long enough to look up and ask "What?"   
  
Xena kissed Ares full on the lips.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle took off John's gag and asked, "Alright, my friend is missing and I want to find her, or Ares. Which is here?"   
  
John said, he had heard screams and hadn't seen Ivan all day, though it was uncommon for a god to stay in a temple he was pretty sure that Ares was there. "Our lord's here, I think. But I need to know more then that someone may be here who you know."   
  
Gabrielle started uncertainly, how do you describe someone like THAT? "Umm.... Xena's tall, light blue eyes..."   
  
She was cut off by John exclaiming, "Xena? You're the Warrior Princesses friend?"   
  
Gabrielle asked excitedly, looking young and all happy, making the Amazons roll their eyes. "She's here?"   
  
John nodded his head; he was a little worried about his odds with the 13 Amazons. "The second door on the left. At least that's where I assume she is."   
  
Gabrielle replaced his gag and said "Callie, Lily, stay here with the priest. The rest of you come with me."   
  
The Amazons did as they were told, with a few groans among themselves, and Gabrielle followed the older man's directions.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
When they stopped kissing Xena smiled as sweetly as she could "That's what."   
  
Ares laughed, "I like that."   
  
Xena laughed too "That's good."   
  
Ares kissed one side of Xena's neck, running his tongue along her collarbone, and started kissing the other side of her neck. A small moan escaped Xena's lips.   
  
Then the door burst open to reveal 10 Amazons and Gabrielle. Ares groaned as he saw the blondee. Xena wondered what the problem was and turned around, careful to make sure the sheet was covering her. Gabrielle stood wide-eyed, as did many of the Amazons, but for different reasons. Xena bit her lip, rolled off Ares and sat up, still careful of the sheet, "Looking for me?"   
  
Ares couldn't quite fathom how this had happened; this was one of his most remote temples, hidden from normal travelers. And how did the blonde even know where Xena was? Xena was looking at him, so he snapped his fingers and they were both dressed in their nightclothes. He still didn't trust the blonde and he didn't want to have to deal with that leather again when Xena came back. Gabrielle recovered from her shock and ordered, pointing to the door. "YES! Xena, outside, now!"   
  
Xena, who was feeling rather vulnerable in her nightclothes and not feeling very charitable in the least, said "Yes, your majesty, do you treat these poor Amazons the same way? I'm not one of you're servants! Ares, we'll be in my room."   
  
Xena slipped out of bed, grabbed her dressing robe and tied it securely, then walked out of the room with Gabrielle. Ares appeared out of bed, dressed in his usual black leather, snapped his fingers and the room was perfect again and, looking at the Amazons and past him with his godly vision, ordered "Don't just stand around, untie my priest and wait outside for 'your queen', NOW!"   
  
The Amazons quickly decided it was worse to face the God of War's wrath then their Queen's and headed out to get their other Amazon sisters.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena thought '_I try to get away from her, to forget, and she chases me down like a lost dog!_' but she only asked "Ok, so you were looking for me, why?"   
  
Gabrielle thoughts jumbled '_What are you doing here, Xena? With Him, of all people, this is HIS temple! And oh my gods, Xena, you two were in bed together. This is Ares that monster!_' but she couldn't ask it quite right when she opened her mouth. "What are you...? Here... Him... Bed... Monster... Why?"   
  
Xena said rather sharply "Focus, complete sentences, you're a bard, this is your thing."   
  
Gabrielle finally got her thoughts out, though they sounded more jumbled then when in her head. "What are you doing here, Xena? With Him, of all people, this is HIS temple! And oh gods, Xena, you two were in bed together. This is Ares that monster!"   
  
Xena responded, her tone cold and distant. "I'm here because this is where I was closest to, with Ares because I feel safe around him. I hardly think it's any of your business that we were in bed together. And Ares is not a monster," She sneered and cruelly added "at least compared to you."   
  
Gabrielle said, tears leaking out of her eyes, "So that's it? Good-bye Gabrielle, good-bye everything we've worked for? You're just going to go crawling back to that monster and let him twist your mind until you are an evil monster like him..." She added, her bard wit coming into play "Oh wait, I forgot, you already did that once, Xena."   
  
Xena held her head high, her face showing no emotion, "Yes that's it exactly. Good-bye Gabrielle, good-bye everything you wanted me to be. I'm going back to someone I care about, who will never betray me."   
  
Gabrielle's face lit up, and she exclaimed, though her eyes held no real hope. "That's it! Aphrodite put some kind of love spell on you? Making you like him not me! I didn't think even she would go so low, but hey!"   
  
Xena said slowly, making sure the bard understood it this time "There is no spell, I'm just sick and tired of you telling me what to do. 'Don't fight, Xena. Don't just stand by and let people get beat up, Xena. You don't care about him, Xena.' I'm sick of it, Gabrielle! I'm a warrior, it's a part of me, I fight for the good but I still fight. And I happen to at least get along with Ares. You just wanted me to yourself and that's **never** gonna happen."   
  
Gabrielle started to cry again "So you are just going to leave me, leave US, for some egotistical male? I tried to SAVE you, Xena, and this is how you repay me?"   
  
Xena shook her head, her hair falling away from her face, how many times was she going to have to say this? "That's just it, there was never an 'us,' we were friends, Gabrielle, nothing more."   
  
Gabrielle said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "I know that, we can be friends still, you don't have to ruin your life over a stupid fight. We can take it slow and be just friends for now."   
  
Xena's voice was a deathly quiet that left no room for argument, '_Maybe she'll get it this time, what, I have said this over 100 times!_' she stated. "No, we aren't friends, you betrayed me, again, we can never be friends now. I don't even know you. I trust Ares, I know him, he wouldn't betray me like that and I am much happier with him."   
  
Gabrielle turned on her heal and walked out, her usually poetic words flying into a jumbled mess. "Fine Xena, but when you realize what a monster that monster has made you you'll be sorry and I won't take you back. And I won't let the world suffer because of you either."   
  
As Gabrielle left Xena sank down onto her bed. Despite what she had said Gabrielle's comments still stung. Within a few seconds strong arms were holding her "It's ok, my sweet, I know it hurts."   
  
Xena lay her head on his chest and fell into a restless sleep.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Evening:  
As the Amazons were walking home Lily caught up to Gabrielle and said, "I see why you chased after the Warrior Princess, she was very beautiful. How any woman could choose to lie with a man instead of another woman is beyond me."   
  
Gabrielle looked at Lily strangely, Lily was about Gabrielle's height and a platinum blonde, and she had straight hair and dark brown eyes. Gabrielle firmly stated, sadness still in her eyes. "Yes, well it's Xena's loss. Though I would kill her before I let her become a monster again."   
  
Lily smiled, trying to dispel her queen's pain. "You know, I believe in the fates. I wasn't always an Amazon either, they took me in last year."   
  
Gabrielle smiled, appreciating the effort to cheer her up though it failed. "How do you like being an Amazon?"   
  
Lily wondered '_Wow, our queen really is beautiful, I wonder though if her taste is tall dark and blue eyed?_' she replied thoughtfully "Well I have Amazon blood, otherwise I would have never been taken in, but I like it alright. Though I wish Ephiny weren't like your Warrior Princess."   
  
Gabrielle laughed almost pitifully "And I wish Xena wasn't like your Regent!"   
  
Laughing the two women headed home ahead of the rest of the group, talking about anything and everything, anyone and everyone. The other amazons thought they were being rather silly for amazons.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Three Months Later:  
Early Morning:  
Joxer and Ava were going over wedding invitations "Ok, We're going to allow each person to bring a guest incase we miss anyone, right, Joxer?"   
  
Joxer smiled at his fiancée, thinking '_By the gods, she is so beautiful when she's thinking..._' he agreed "Of course! So you got your list done already?"   
  
Avaleen smiled, thinking '_He's so handsome when he's agreeable! I am so helplessly in love, it isn't even funny!_' she nodded. "Yes, Joxer, all you have to do is tell me who to invite for you."   
  
Joxer listed them off, taping each finger as he said a name. "Hercules, Iolaus, Xena and of course Gabrielle. I don't think you really want anyone else that I know at our wedding."   
  
Ava wondered '_What about his parents? Oh well, I'm sure Joxie knows best!_' she smiled, clearly delighted "Oh you're so sweet! This is so exciting, Joxie! We'll have a nice small wedding. I'm inviting my friends Lily and Angelica and mommy and daddy."   
  
Joxer smiled, for some reason he never had trouble saying what he meant around Ava. "Nice and small, I don't deserve you, Avaleen!"   
  
Ava smiled, happy that she wasn't stuck with some egotistical man; she thanked the gods that she had Joxer. "No I don't deserve you! You write out the invitations and I'll go give them to the messenger boy!"   
  
Joxer pecked Ava on the cheek and got to work, the wedding was in a week!   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Late Morning:  
Hercules and Iolaus were still building Hercules' mother's wall when a messenger came up to them and asked "Excuse me, sir's, are you Hercules and Iolaus?"   
  
Iolaus nodded, half praying it wasn't another village to save it was getting boring, half praying it was just to stop building the wall. "Yes we are, why?"   
  
The messenger said, carefully and slowly, he wasn't a favored of Hermes for sloppiness. "These are for you two."   
  
Handed them two small scrolls and left in a hurry. Hercules opened his first and read it out loud.   
  
**My Dear Friend, Hercules,   
  
You are invited to attend the Wedding of Joxer and Avaleen from Corinth. You are allowed to bring one guest with you if you so choose. The Wedding will be in one week from today.   
  
Sincerely, your friend,  
Joxer.' ** Iolaus opened his, was not surprised that it was the same, and said "It says the same thing except with my name on it."   
  
**'My Dear Friend, Iolaus,   
  
You are invited to attend the Wedding of Joxer and Avaleen from Corinth. You are allowed to bring one guest with you if you so choose. The Wedding will be in one week from today. You are my best man.   
  
Sincerely, your friend,  
Joxer.'**   
  
Hercules smiled, glad that for once he had a reason to go out that didn't include beating people up. "Well I guess we are going to a wedding! Who are you going to bring?"   
  
Iolaus rolled his eyes at Hercules, sometimes he wondered if when Hercules got all that extra strength he somehow got less brains. "Nebula, of course! What about you?"   
  
Hercules smiled again, a far-away look in his eyes, "Morrigan is coming here from Erie, she should be in time for the wedding, and I'll bring her."   
  
Iolaus smiled, his old self-coming back. "Well we are going to a wedding, and we have dates too!"   
  
Hercules pondered the invitation he held in his hand. "I wonder who else was invited, and who the bride invited. I've never met the bride, Avaleen?"   
  
Iolaus looked at the scroll "Yep that's her name!"   
  
The two men went inside to tell the good news and pack.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Afternoon:  
Gabrielle and Lily were sitting in Gabrielle's room, relaxing after a hot bath when the messenger arrived. "Are you two Gabrielle and Lily?"   
  
The women nodded and the messenger handed them their scrolls, he was not happy with the reception he had received upon entering Amazon forests. Lily smiled as she opened her scroll excitedly. "I wonder what it is!"   
  
Gabrielle asked, more interested in the sender of such elaborately decorated yet delicate and beautiful scrolls. "I wonder who it's from?"   
  
They opened their scrolls, read them, and handed them to the other.   
  
**'My Dear Friend, Gabrielle,   
  
You are invited to attend the Wedding of Joxer and Avaleen from Corinth. You are allowed to bring one guest with you if you so choose. The Wedding will be in one week from today.   
  
Sincerely, your friend,  
Joxer.'   
  
'My Dear Friend, Lily,   
  
You are invited to attend the Wedding of Joxer and Avaleen from Corinth. You are allowed to bring one guest with you if you so choose. The Wedding will be in one week from today. You are the bridesmaid.   
  
Sincerely, your friend,  
Avaleen.'**   
  
Gabrielle and Lily giggled and Lily exclaimed "All we need is one invite, right?"   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes "Of course! We can go together, this will be so fun! Oh and we have to dress up too!"   
  
Lily and Gabrielle giggled again then went to find dresses and pack.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Evening:  
Xena was in Ares' throne room when the messenger arrived, they were on a quick visit to the temple from Olympus to check on one of Ares wars that was heading that way. The messenger asked, "Are you Xena?"   
  
Xena asked cautiously "Who wants to know?"   
  
The messenger handed Xena her scroll and left, he was starting to think he had been sent on a death mission. Ares asked, wondering who knew that they were there for the hour. "Who is that from?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "How would I know, I haven't opened it!"   
  
**'My Dear Friend, Xena,   
  
You are invited to attend the Wedding of Joxer and Avaleen from Corinth. You are allowed to bring one guest with you if you so choose. The Wedding will be in one week from today.   
  
Sincerely, your friend,  
Joxer.'**   
  
Xena sighed, wondering and already able to figure out who-else Joxer had invited. "Oh great, just great, I hate weddings. Well I'm happy for Joxer at least."   
  
Ares nodded, silently wondering if she wanted him there or not, he decided to play safe. "Mmm... Have fun, sweet."   
  
Xena said firmly "Oh no, you are not leaving me there, I can bring a guest, you are coming with me!"   
  
Ares sighed, now unsure if he wanted to be there at all, except to be with Xena. "You know no one wants me there."   
  
Xena said, almost begging, knowing that very few people would want her there either now. "I want you there, please, Ares?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
One Week Later:  
Afternoon:  
Joxer and Avaleen's wedding:  
Ava skittered around the room, fixing the flowers and such. "The guests should be here any minute, Joxer! I have to go and get ready!"   
  
Joxer stared at the woman he was going to marry "Yes, of course, I will see to our guests."   
  
Ava smiled sweetly at her soon to be husband, in her opinion the sweetest man on earth. "Thanks, Joxie."   
  
Ava ran off to get ready. The first guests to arrive were Gabrielle and Lily; they had Lily's invitation with them. Gabrielle dragged Lily up to meet Joxer, who asked, suddenly worried about the messenger... "Didn't you both get your invitations?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled, excitement in her eyes, she was thrilled to be away from the ever-present royal guard of the amazons. "Oh yes, but we wanted to come together so we only brought Lily's. Oh I'm so rude! Lily, this is my friend, Joxer. Joxer, this is my girlfriend, Lily."   
  
Joxer's eyes went a tad wide but he only said, being unusually tactful. "Nice to meet you, Lily."   
  
Lily quickly asked "Is Ava getting ready already? I have to go, Gabby, I'm the bridesmaid."   
  
Gabrielle waved to Lily as she ran to find Ava. Joxer pointed Gabrielle to her seat "You can sit there. Oh we already have two extra chairs, I hope some other people bring guests!"   
  
Gabrielle nodded, looking for a reason to escape the nervous groom. "I'm sure they will, Joxer. Oh, look, there's Hercules, I wonder who he brought."   
  
Joxer went up to greet Hercules, who was by himself. Joxer asked, trying not to panic. "Are you bringing a guest, or not?"   
  
Hercules said, patting his friend on the shoulder assuredly. "Oh yes, she's coming. So is Iolaus. Where am I sitting?"   
  
Joxer sat Hercules next to Gabrielle. And they started talking. Joxer blinked from the sunlight and when he opened his eyes again a short redhead was standing in front of him. "Now where would Hercules be?"   
  
Joxer asked, hoping this wasn't one of Ava's friends. "And you are?"   
  
The woman smiled, spotting Hercules, "Oh there 'e is. I'm Morrigan, you'd be Joxer I s'pose?"   
  
Joxer nodded, still unsure as to who this warrior woman was.... He strictly remembered only inviting one. "Yes."   
  
Morrigan said, fidgeting a little from staying still. "Well nice t' meet you."   
  
And before Joxer knew it the woman was sitting next to Hercules. Xena shimmered into view just next to Joxer, she was holding Ares' arm. She started sweetly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to shimmer into view with the god of war. "Hi, Joxer, I'm so happy for you."   
  
Joxer stuttered a little "H-Hello, Xena... Ares."   
  
Ares nodded curtly "Hello, Joxer."   
  
Xena noticed Hercules and winced, hoping to avoid the inevitable fight. "Joxer, where are we sitting? I can't wait to meet the bride!"   
  
Joxer pointed them towards Hercules and Morrigan. Xena nodded to Joxer and her and Ares walked over, Xena sat next to Morrigan and Ares sat on the other side of Xena, remembering the strict orders she had given regarding his half brother. Joxer saw Angelica and her husband who walked up and asked, "Are you the groom? I've heard so much about you from Avaleen, where are my husband and I sitting?"   
  
Joxer pointed them to sit on the end, two seats over from Gabrielle. "Nice meeting you, Angelica?"   
  
Angelica smiled and her husband belatedly followed her over to the seats, and they went and sat down. Finally the last guest, Iolaus, arrived. Iolaus and Nebula walked up to Joxer, Iolaus said "There's the groom, so what am I supposed to be doing, and where can Nebula sit?"   
  
Joxer said, glad that this was the last guest... Three warrior women was more then enough for him, he just prayed to avoid a fight. "Nebula can sit next to Angelica." He paused to point to Nebula's seat. "And you, Iolaus, have to come with me, the wedding should be starting soon now that everyone's here."   
  
Nebula went to her seat, smiling almost nicely at Joxer, and Iolaus followed Joxer to Joxer's room.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
After the wedding everyone sat in Joxer and Avaleen's new house, talking. Hercules, Nebula and Iolaus were trying to figure out why Xena was there with Ares, and why Gabrielle was there with Lily. Morrigan was chatting with Xena, Ares was sitting next to her trying not to look utterly bored. Gabrielle, Lily and Angelica were discussing weddings, Angelica's husband sitting next to her, rather bored. And Joxer and Avaleen were cuddling on their couch.   
  
Iolaus said, trying to cool Hercules down. "Maybe her and Gabrielle had a fight?"   
  
Nebula offered, watching the Demi-god getting redder by the minute. "Maybe they're dating or maybe they're just friends?"   
  
Hercules looked at Nebula like she was insane.... Nebula asked "What? He is kinda cute, not my type, but hey."   
  
Iolaus quickly changed the subject "Maybe Dite did some type of spell?"   
  
Hercules gave up reasoning "That's it! I'm going over there to find out!"   


~~~

  
Angelica smiled happily "Its so nice that Ava's finally got married! And how about you, Lily?"   
  
Gabrielle looked at Lily shyly "Amazons don't marry. Besides we wouldn't want to now anyway."   
  
Lily smiled as well, changing the subject just in case, "Ava's wedding was splendid though. For such a small ceremony it was just wonderful!"   
  
Gabrielle sighed, briefly remembering Perdicas "My wedding was NOTHING like that."   
  
Angelica said, looking back to her husband, "Neither was mine."   
  
Lily commented, looking towards the happy couple on the couch. "Well they seem happy..."   


~~~

  
Morrigan argued "But, you have t' give the heart more credit."   
  
Xena shook her head "No, no, the head is the way to go."   
  
Ares contributed, finally a conversation he liked, "Burning them hurts."   
  
Morrigan nodded, still unwilling to give up. "That's true, long an' drawn out. But seeing your own heart has t' be the most painful."   
  
Xena good-naturedly said "Alright, what about slitting the throat? That's close to decapitation, and you don't die immediately you get to realize it first."   
  
Morrigan shrugged "True..."   
  
Xena gave up the play fight, knowing that they would never agree, "Alright, you win, hearts are the worst! What's your heart count?"   
  
Morrigan laughed wickedly "Bout time! I lost count after 'hundred. An' You?"   
  
Xena laughed as well "I don't remember my head count."   
  
Morrigan tried to look serious, resisting the urge to laugh again, "But 'course we've put all our evil ways behind us."   
  
Xena looked solemn, also resisting the desire to laugh. "Of course."   
  
Both women gave up, seeing as there was no one around to judge them and started laughing. Hercules walked up, glared at Ares, and said; sure the joke was about him. "Hello. Morrigan sweetheart, what's so funny?"   
  
Ares couldn't help it; he added, "They were comparing decapitating somebody to ripping their heart out."   
  
Hercules looked from Morrigan to Xena. Xena laughed and explained. "We were just talking about the old days, you know. We have deep remorse for our crimes we were seeing who had more redemption to go. Morrigan's damned."   
  
Morrigan countered, defending her innocence. "Awww, but ya have a higher head count then me heart count. You're damned too."   
  
Xena laughed, thoroughly enjoying the conversation. "Well at least we know we'll meet each other again!"   
  
Morrigan laughed too, and then remembered Hercules. "What did'ja want Herc?"   
  
Hercules said trying not to look too pissed off, "I was wondering if you could settle a dispute for Iolaus and I?"   
  
Morrigan nodded carefully, "Back in a flash."   
  
Exactly two seconds later Morrigan announced, "Nebula was right. Now away ya go, Herc."   
  
Hercules shook his head, trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone today and left.   


~~~

  
Angelica sighed, "Well, we better be going! Where's my husband?" Looking behind her she found him. "Oh there he is! Bye everyone! Congratulations, Avaleen!"   
  
As they were leaving Hercules, Nebula and Iolaus got up, one after the other. "We should be going too, it's a long ride home! Good night and congratulations!"   
  
Morrigan sighed and got up as well, seeing her boyfriend was looking like he was ready to bolt. "Nice t' meet ya, Xena. If ya ever stop bye Erie come see me."   
  
Xena smiled sweetly, "Don't forget to kill all the villagers before I get there!"   
  
Morrigan laughed at the joke. "I won't forget! Bye! Oh an' Congratulations, Joxer and Avaleen."   
  
Morrigan fallowed Hercules out the door. Xena announced, "I think we'll be leaving too. Congrat--"   
  
Gabrielle looked at Joxer and said carefully "I think we all need to talk...."   
  
Ares looked to Xena, he was worried about her, who finished what she had been saying. "Congratulations!"   
  
Joxer looked at Xena and then back to Gabrielle "No, maybe we SHOULD talk. Lily? Ava? Ares?"   
  
Ares shrugged and asked Xena, "Does it matter, sweet?"   
  
Xena sighed, crossing her arms over her chest to prove she was unhappy with the idea, "No. Fine, Joxer."   
  
Lily said, standing up next to Gabrielle "I, for one, would sure like to know what's going on!"   
  
Avaleen nodded from her seat on the couch. "I'd like to know as well."   
  
Gabrielle said, holding Lily's hand for support. "Come on, Xena, WE have to talk."   
  
Xena put her head on Ares' shoulder, taking advantage of the situation and trying to anger as many people as she could. "No, I don't HAVE to talk to **you**."   
  
Joxer said, standing up so as to better get everyone's attention. "We'll work this out, Lily, Ava. Xena...?"   
  
Xena smiled evilly "Yes, Joxer?"   
  
Lily asked, giving Gabrielle's hand a little squeeze "Gabby, why don't YOU go first and then everybody can explain?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled weakly '_I'll be vague, no clue what people would think if they knew the truth!_' carefully Gabrielle started her tale, which was far from her usually descriptive stories.... "Uh, ok, sure.... I'll run through it... Xena and I had a misunderstanding, Xena was upset and needed time to herself and so she left. Joxer showed up and found me... rather upset... He asked what was wrong, I told him some of what had happened, and Joxer congratulated me, I don't think he got the problem, and left as well.  
The next day I decided to go to Amazon territory, when I got there I talked to Ephiny about my problem then I left to find Xena, so we could talk. After searching everywhere I could think of I ended up at Xena's mothers... Who suggested a far out possibility. Having run out of ideas I went where Cyrene had suggested and found Xena. Who did not want to talk at all, so I went back to my Amazons where I met Lily."   
  
Xena exclaimed shocked at how Gabrielle had twisted the truth. "That's not what happened at all!"   
  
Ava cautiously asked, "Then what did happen, Xena?"   
  
Xena explained, glaring at Gabrielle a moment before starting. "The short version? Gabrielle betrayed me, so I left. I went to stay with Ares, who helped me forget Gabrielle, because I didn't know where else to go. We were having a very nice time when Gabrielle and a group of Amazons barged in and Gabrielle demanded that we had to talk. Gabrielle said something along the lines of I was wrong and should come back to her, I said no and she left, finally, and I forgot about her again."   
  
Lily asked, sparing a scathing glance at Xena even though she was usually friendly and nice. "Joxer? What about you?"   
  
Joxer shrugged, trying to fathom what happened between Xena and Gabrielle to put Xena and Ares together and Gabrielle and Lily together. "Well, I wouldn't really be much help, mainly what they said.... Umm, I went to visit Xena and Gabrielle and I found Gabrielle just sitting at camp staring into space. I asked Where Xena was and Gabrielle started crying, she told me some of what had happened, so I wished her congratulations and left her alone. I came to visit Ava and her parents; and the rest is history."   
  
Lily asked, starting to wonder just WHO had the whole story. "So wait.... Joxer doesn't know anything either? You guys are all being too vague!"   
  
Ava added, "Yeah, what WAS the original fight about? Why did Joxie find Gabrielle crying?"   
  
Xena yawned she was tired, of both this conservation and in general. "Sorry Joxer, I don't want to talk about it. So my MOM told you where I was? I should have known that would be the first thing she thought. Nice meeting you Lily, Avaleen, I'm going home."   
  
Ares looked down at his beautiful warrior queen in his arms. '_I don't believe I am going to risk her being mad at me for those idiots._' He looked down at Xena pleadingly and said "Let bardie over there do the talking, you can just stay and correct her if she's wrong. That can't hurt?"   
  
Xena fixed Ares with a look that could kill and pulled away from him. '_He's taking their side? Stupid, how could I have thought he would be there for me! All he's interested in is a good fight!_' Hands on hips, she demanded, her voice was low and deadly "Yes, it can. Take me home, Ares."   
  
Ares watched Xena pull away from him sharply and give him a deadly look, silently berating himself. '_Idiot! She never even looked that mad at you when she was still traveling with the bard! Say sorry and take her away from her. Wait, I'm not going to say 'sorry', not even to Xena, for something so silly._' Ares took a step towards Xena, and watched her take a larger step back. Sighing Ares stopped and said. "It was just a suggestion, sweet, I didn't think you wanted blondie telling untrue stories about you. We can go if you want."   
  
Xena switched her gaze to the people gathered around them, looking rather surprised at the display. '_Ares is right, what harm could it do? Well, I could do harm, but not HER._' Xena relented, glaring at Gabrielle again, "Alright, fine. The truth, yeah."   
  
Gabrielle couldn't help it she burst out crying. "Xena! It's not my fault! I loved you!"   
  
Ares stepped back, staying out of this fight, for now. Ava looked from Gabrielle to Xena curiously, she also couldn't fathom how one would fight with a god, or for that matter why a god was there in the first place. Lily patted Gabrielle's back and tried to comfort her. Xena sneered, '_How DARE she pin this on me now!_' Shaking her head, Xena stated. "No. It IS your fault Gabrielle, and I do not now or have I ever wanted your **love**." She spat the last word.   
  
Joxer said, still missing where this fight had occurred, "Now Xena, everyone needs love in his or her lives. I think you are being a little hard on Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle continued to sob '_It's not fair, it's not my fault how she is!_' She was only vaguely aware of the other people around her. "It's not my FAULT!"   
  
Lily looked up just long enough to ask "What? Don't you know what they are talking about, Joxer?"   
  
Xena looked for Ares, '_He better not leave me here alone!_' making sure he was still there, she continued. "Just because you LOVE Gabrielle, doesn't mean I do. You should have taken her away while you could've. Besides, I have love in my life."   
  
Ares took in Xena's words calmly. '_Joxer loves blondie, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, wait a minute.... Xena loves me? Is that what she meant?_'   
  
Xena saw the shock that registered on Ares' handsome features and wondered '_Does that mean he doesn't care about me? Why did I even say that I am in love it's not true, is it?_'   
  
Ava looked accusingly at Joxer, pain in her beautiful features. "You LOVE her?"   
  
Joxer hastily denied the accusation, a little to hastily in Ava's opinion. "No, no, I care for Gabrielle sure, but love? No. I love you, Ava, only you, for the rest of eternity."   
  
Ava smiled, utterly reassured, all her doubts fading, and kissed Joxer lightly "That's so sweet, Joxie!"   
  
Ares said, under his breath, so the new couple wouldn't hear. "That's such an easy vow when you're not facing eternity alive."   
  
As Gabrielle was crying she thought of all the wonderful times her and Xena had had together. '_Yeah, Xena and I had something special. Shame it was only as a friendship, at least I have Lily now. Wait, I have Lily! And she loves me, as more then a friend. I'm happy with Lily and she's happy with me. Why am I crying over something I never had?_' Abruptly Gabrielle stopped crying and stood up, so abruptly that everyone looked at her. Walking over to a weary Xena, Gabrielle sighed, stuttering a little in the face of realization. "Xena, I'm so sorry. We were such good friends... And-And I R-RUINED it!"   
  
Xena was finally forgiving Ares, who was still in silent shock, for siding with Gabrielle and had been edging closer to him, stopped and stated, her voice had a dead sound to it. "That's right, Gabrielle! You were my best friend and you RUINED that!"   
  
Gabrielle exclaimed on the verge of tears again, realizing she had lost her best friend ever. "I'm so, so sorry, Xena! I-I just wish we could start again, I have Lily now, I'm happy. We were only meant to be friends, I know that now."   
  
Ares saw Xena look somewhat confused, she had already had to fight this battle too many times, and he came to her rescue, having finally regained some power of speech. "You should have figured that out before all this, Blondie."   
  
Xena wondered '_What will Ares say about that... I didn't mean to say I loved him... I didn't even mean to love him! Gabrielle made me think that was wrong, how can you tell your heart that?_'as she walked over to Ares. "That's right. I'm happy now, Gabrielle, all those years of you telling me to '**be happy**', but that I couldn't have what I wanted, well I'm finally happy. With Ares."   
  
Joxer said, finally remembering what he had wanted to say. "Well, I have to say, I am happy for both of you, I truly am, if only you could be happy for each other."   
  
Lily came up and stood next to Gabrielle "Come on, Gabby, let's go home. There's nothing else to say."   
  
Gabrielle stopped Lily and said, "Wait, Lily, there is something else to say." Her voice took on a pleading/whining tone "Xena, I just **can't** believe that you are truly happy being evil!"   
  
Xena threw her hands up in exasperation and laughed. Everyone looked at her like she was insane, with good cause. "Why do you just assume that? Everyone just assumes that I am brainwashed or something! Just because I am with Ares doesn't mean I want to go out and slaughter people! I've been there... I did that. I'm not that person anymore... I've changed. For years I've thought the same thing, I couldn't feel anything but hate towards Ares because I might revert to my old self. You know what I realized? I changed because I had to, for myself. Not because I started traveling around with Gabrielle! I'm still going to fight for the greater good, just as soon as I feel up to going anywhere."   
  
Ava, who had kept quiet for most of the conversation feeling it wasn't her place, asked, perplexed, "But how can you want to fight with someone you care about?"   
  
Ares burst out laughing, as did Xena. Lily asked, also somewhat perplexed, "What's so funny?"   
  
Gabrielle suddenly got an idea, one that she didn't like in the least. "Like all those times Ares has tortured you in the past and you still went to him for comfort? What was that about, Xena?"   
  
Ares recovered from laughing enough to say "You really don't get it do you, Bard? You think Xena's skills improved from those idiots you two fought? I'm the God of WAR I had to keep my chosen in shape somehow while she was away. It will be the same now."   
  
Seeing the still slightly confused look on Lily and Ava's faces Xena added "Think of it as training or practice. It's no big deal, it will actually be fun to see what Ares can come up with to do to me now, I always escape and I always will," Xena looked to Ares "No matter what you do."   
  
Gabrielle said, letting out a breath of relief. "So you are not going to be some evil monster, Xena?"   
  
Xena shook her head, feeling for the moment, to be civil "No, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle suddenly ran and gave Xena a hug "I was so worried about you! Well, in that case, I'm happy for you, as a friend."   
  
Xena pried the bard off her "Thank you, Gabrielle. I'm happy for you as well. Lily, I would love to spar with you sometime. I haven't been to the Amazons in so long I'm sure there are some new moves you could show me."   
  
Ava got up "So, everything's ok between all of us? Joxie has actually told me some of the stories of him and Gabrielle and Xena traveling together, you all seemed such good friends. I'll make us some tea."   
  
Joxer smiled proud of himself that his friends had reunited at his house. Gabrielle nodded "I feel much more at ease."   
  
Xena yawned, "I suppose everything is okay. Now if you will excuse me I really am rather tired, I'm going home. Ares?"   
  
Ares looked at his beautiful warrior "Yes, my dear, let's go _home_."   
  
Gabrielle stood up with Lily "We better be going as well, no need to get tea Ava. It was a beautiful wedding."   
  
Ares cautiously offered, "We could drop you two off quickly..."   
  
Gabrielle looked unsure. Xena smiled and nodded, deciding she could handle to seconds more with Gabrielle. Lily exclaimed, "That would be WONDERFUL!"   
  
Joxer and Avaleen watched their friends leave in a flash of blue light. Joxer picked Avaleen up and carried her to their bedroom. "I love you, Avaleen, my beautiful wife."   
  


~(*)~   
  
The End


End file.
